


easy like

by loafers



Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, PWP, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-13 01:22:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/818293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loafers/pseuds/loafers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>nick demands a sleep in, harry needs convincing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	easy like

**Author's Note:**

> warnings for slight d/s vibes and mentions of het sex!

It’s the weekend and Nick’s lazy as fuck so he’s intent on a lie in, so much so that Harry manages to get up, go for a jog, come home and shower, and Nick’s still languishing in bed, arm thrown over his eyes in attempt to block out the persistent sunlight sneaking in through the blinds. 

Nick’s not quite asleep, hasn’t been since he heard Harry let himself back into the flat and the shower start up, too distracted by thoughts of Harry all nice and sweaty from his run and then of him naked and wet in the shower to think about sleeping.

He was halfway there just because but he’s properly hard by the time he hears the shower switch off. Harry comes wandering in naked and dripping wet like he’s never even heard of a towel and Nick would complain (not because it bothers him, he just likes to nag), but it’s so convenient. He gave up on taming Harry months ago anyway, or maybe just came to the realisation that he much prefers Harry exactly the way he is, constant casual nudity and all.

“Come here, you,” Nick mumbles, voice rough from sleep. Harry pauses where he’s rifling through Nick’s shirts. Nick can see his smirk in profile.

“You’ve decided to wake up,” Harry says, and then crawls onto the bed, knees sinking into the duvet. He smells good, like soap and the fruity shampoo he uses. Nick tries not to look too closely at Harry’s body, only because Harry’s so smug in his nakedness, like he knows exactly what Nick’s thinking. 

Nick shakes his head, laughs low in the back of his throat, bubbling out when he opens his dry mouth to speak. “Only to protest the fact you did,” he says, staying flat on his back because it’s called a lie in for a reason, and he’s committed. 

“It’s nice out,” Harry says and shuffles up to Nick’s side, pressing his hand by Nick’s head to hold himself up as he leans over him, dripping cold water onto Nick’s face and chest. Nick’s not sure he minds. He stirs, just enough to reach his arm up and wrap his hand around Harry’s forearm, thumb pressed against _things i can’t_.

“It’s nicer in,” Nick says, and Harry rolls his eyes, leans in, dips down, and just when Nick thinks he’s going to get a kiss, Harry rubs his wet hair against his cheek. 

“Heyyy,” Nick protests, grip tightening on Harry’s arm, but Harry just laughs, grinning, and gives Nick his kiss, finally. It’s an acceptable apology even if it’s mostly teeth, and still a bit soggy, Harry’s wet hair flopping all over Nick’s face in the process. “Stay in bed with me,” Nick says, his lips against Harry’s, tugging at his arm. 

Harry resists, swaying back far enough that Nick can focus his eyes on his face. “Get up with me,” he says.

“I don’t want to,” Nick whines, squirming a bit as if to emphasise how comfy and warm he is in bed, but all it does is end up knocking Harry off balance so he has to reposition himself, his thigh bumping Nick’s hard cock through the sheets in the process, drawing his attention to it. He raises his eyebrows and Nick grins, wide and toothy. “Stay in, make it worth your while.” It’s a sleazy line, but Harry seems to be considering it. 

“Will you suck me off?” he asks. It startles a laugh out of Nick.

Nick nods, biting his lip through his smile. “Think I can manage that, c’mere,” he says, reaching for Harry’s hip.

“What, like this?” Harry asks, eyes bright as he scrambles to follow where Nick guides him, up on his knees. “You’re not going to move?” He’s half laughing as he says it, and Nick just shakes his head, shoves at his pillow a bit, bunching it up under his neck to prop himself up better, and tugs at Harry’s hip until Harry swings a leg over him, straddling his chest. 

Nick curls his hands behind Harry’s thighs and urges him closer until Harry pitches forward, hands landing heavily on the headboard above Nick, gripping tight, his cock right there for Nick to lean up and take into his mouth. 

“Nick,” Harry sighs, watching him take his cock in his hand to better get at it. Harry’s barely hard at all yet, but Nick doesn’t mind, knows it’ll only take a second, and he kind of likes it, how much he can fit in his mouth this way, taking Harry deep easily and sucking hard as he pulls back. 

It’s nice to feel it, Harry’s cock fattening up in his mouth, getting harder on his tongue. Nick’s good at it, he can take Harry all the way even when he’s all huge and hard. He’s quite smug about it, how quickly he can make Harry come that way, the muscles of his throat working around the head of his cock.

Nick glances up just to get a look at Harry’s face, he knows Harry will be watching and he loves it, loves the intense way Harry stares down at Nick, like he’s the best thing he’s ever seen. Harry’s biting his lip hard enough to bring out the cute little dent in his chin, his eyes all dark and fond and so focused on what Nick’s doing. Nick likes to show off, it’s no secret, he loves an audience.

Nick’s feeling lazy this morning though, no fancy work with his tongue or lips, just bobs on the first couple inches of Harry’s cock, pressing his tongue firm against the underside of him and sucking steadily, his hands encouraging Harry to move and take over, do the work for him. Harry does, all pretty and flushed, covers Nick’s hand on his hip with his own and rocks his hips forward, fucking his cock a little deeper into Nick’s mouth, setting a steady pace. He’s always so careful and considerate at this. It’s sweet, and Nick loves him for it, but he can take so much more, he could take Harry’s worst and then some, he’s sure.

Nick surges up a bit, pulls Harry in closer and gets his cock deeper still in his mouth, trying to tell him he can, he wants him to, swallows around the head of Harry’s cock just nudging in the back of his throat, his lips stretched wide around him. Harry groans, his hips twitching like he wants to, like he’s trying to stop himself from fucking Nick’s throat properly. Nick slips his hand around from Harry’s thigh, up between his cheeks and strokes his fingers over his arsehole and that’s it, that has Harry gasping and thrusting his cock into Nick’s mouth all jerky and uncoordinated, unrestrained. 

Nick moans himself, pleased like he always is to know Harry well enough to make him lose control a bit. He squeezes Harry’s arse and tilts his head up, drops his jaw open wider, the sound slick and obscene as Harry fucks into his mouth. 

“Nick,” Harry gasps and Nick looks up to see him shut his eyes tight and then open them quickly again, like it’s almost too overwhelming for him to see but he can’t bear to look away. Nick understands, it’s how he feels around Harry a lot of the time. 

“Would you let me ride your face, if I was a girl,” Harry asks, breathless, his hands braced on Nick’s headboard, staring down at Nick pink faced and panting as he steadily fucks his mouth. Nick quirks an eyebrow, sucks hard, hollowing his cheeks as he tips his head back, pulling off Harry’s cock nice and slow. It’s not a weird question, not from Harry, Nick’s used to the weird things that slip through his brain to mouth filter during sex.

“Let you do it now, love,” Nick says, smiling, wet lips bumping against Harry’s cock. Harry raises his eyebrows and Nick presses his knuckles to his hip. “Turn around,” he says, voice low, urging him, his mouth suddenly watering for it. 

“Oh god,” Harry moans, voice cracking, as he does it, almost kneeing Nick in the nose as he scrambles to get himself turned around, twisting to look over his shoulder, down at Nick behind him. Nick smiles, so pleased about his place in life, dragging his nails light and teasing down Harry’s spine.

Harry rolls his body to follow the touch, pushing his arse back when Nick spreads his hands over him, spreading his cheeks. Harry groans and drops his head, given up on trying to watch. “Hold yourself open for me,” Nick says and Harry rushes to comply, replaces Nick’s hands on his arse cheeks with his own, spreading himself eagerly open. “Good,” Nick tells him and leans up to kiss the back of Harry’s hand, reaching around with his own to wrap around Harry’s cock. 

“Nick,” Harry whines. Nick laughs, his hot breath against Harry’s exposed hole making him shudder visibly.

“So impatient,” Nick murmurs but doesn’t give Harry a chance to neither agree nor protest, gives his cock a firm stroke and opens his mouth against him, his bottom lip bumping the back of Harry’s balls as he drags his tongue from the hot skin behind them, up his crack, over his hole. Harry makes a noise like he’s been punched, his arse pushing back onto Nick’s face. Nick flicks his tongue over him, can’t help but smile, feels so in control despite the fact that he’s under Harry.

Harry is keeping very carefully still, shaking a bit from the strained angle he’s holding himself in, on his knees with his spine bent to press his arse back, hands holding himself open so he can’t steady himself. He’s such a good boy. Nick loves him. 

“Ever had a girl ride your face, Harry?” Nick asks, and Harry straightens a bit to look down at him over his shoulder again. He looks very beautiful, green eyes gone all dark, cheeks flushed desperate pink. Nick loves it, how easy it is to get him looking so totally fucked. 

“Yes,” Harry says.

“Tell me about it.” Nick rubs his thumb under the head of Harry’s leaking cock, licks slow over his hole, a teasing pressure, almost firm enough to begin to press into him. “Why you liked it. You did like it?”

“Yes,” Harry says emphatically, his head dropping forward helplessly. Nick knows he’s being cruel, Harry struggles terribly to find words during sex. “I, she like, it was so hot,” he groans. Nick wishes he could see his face, the cute way his eyebrows draw together when he’s concentrating on getting a thought out. Nick makes an encouraging noise against his skin, strokes his hand over his cock. Harry moans, “Nick, please.”

“Go on, why was it so hot?” Nick asks him, voice steady and patient, grip on Harry’s cock firm and reassuring. 

“Couldn’t breathe,” Harry gasps, and Nick rewards him with a couple swipes of his tongue, Harry’s hole wet and pink and twitching. “Sat on my face, like, she was just using me to get off, and,” Harry breaks off into a moan, his thighs trembling, whole body wavering unsteadily like he might fall. 

“Like when I fuck your face,” Nick offers and Harry nods eagerly. 

“Yeah,” Harry moans, “like that, being used.” Nick knows he does, but it still sends a nice thrill down his spine and makes his hips twitch up unconsciously to hear it come out of Harry’s mouth. 

Harry moans, his fingers flexing on his arse. Nick smiles and kisses his knuckles.

“You want my cock, darling?” Nick asks and strokes his own hand over Harry’s, easing his grip. “You can let go.” 

Harry shudders, “Thank you.” Nick touches the small of Harry’s back and Harry goes down, bends low, down on his elbows either side Nick’s thighs to get his mouth on Nick’s cock, mouthing sloppily at it where it lies full and red against Nick’s stomach before he takes it into his mouth, sucking eager and wet.

It’s so nice, the sweet warmth of Harry’s mouth on him, Harry’s hands on his thighs, holding tight. The view is nice like this too, Harry’s pretty little arse in his face, balls and cock hanging full and heavy between his legs. Nick gets his hands on Harry’s thighs and shifts them a little wider apart, spreading him wider open so he doesn’t even need to use his hands, just tucks his fingers in the fold of his hips and pulls him back against his face, ducks to press a sucking kiss to the back of Harry’s balls before licking up over his hole again, opening his mouth against him and licking _into_ him, finally. 

Harry groans, muffled by his mouthful of cock, the feeling of it makes Nick press his heels down into the mattress and push his hips up. He breathes against Harry’s hot skin, tries to get ahold of himself and then gives up, decides to press his tongue against the rim of Harry’s hole instead, curling hot and filthy into him over and over, deep as he can manage.

He fucks Harry’s mouth steadily, hips rocking up, and Harry just takes it, moaning even when Nick goes too deep and he chokes, so much spit dribbling slick down Nick’s cock. Harry wiggles back against Nick’s face for more and Nick welcomes it, gives it to him, leans up to press his mouth firmer against him, works his tongue deeper into him. 

Harry pulls off Nick’s cock and buries his face in his hip, his hair soft and ticklish against Nick’s thigh, his mouth hot against his skin there. “Nick,” he gasps, and Nick hums against him, smirking when it makes Harry moan and squeezes at his thigh. “Please, your fingers,” he says, breathless and muffled, only barely even intelligible, but he’s licking at Nick’s cock again so Nick sees no reason to deny him what he wants.

He presses a finger against him, stroking over his slick hole, licks wide and sloppy to get it nice and wet before he pushes it in, Harry opening up so easily Nick quickly follows up with another. Harry moans, practically writhing on top of Nick, like he’s trying to rut his cock down against Nick’s chest, so Nick gets his other hand on him, wraps his fingers around him loosely to give Harry something to fuck. Harry whimpers his gratitude, pressing sloppy helpless kisses against Nick’s belly and cock. 

Nick licks around his fingers sunk deep to the knuckle inside Harry, pumps them steadily in and out of him, sucks wetly at his rim, bites at his arse cheek. It’s all Harry needs; he comes with a weak little cry, spilling over Nick’s fist as Nick tightens his hold and strokes him through it, come splattering his belly and chest. 

“Fuck,” Harry groans and Nick presses a fond kiss against his arse, sliding his fingers out of the warmth of Harry’s body. “S’really good, Nick,” he says, voice gone all low and raspy. Nick always feels most pleased with himself when he hears it. 

Nick’s expecting Harry to squirm around for a kiss and a bit of a cuddle, a handjob at most, but instead Harry just hums and crawls further down Nick’s body. Nick only realises what Harry intends to do when he’s up on his knees, legs spread over Nick’s hips, twisted around to smile at Nick over his shoulder. Nick’s dick twitches when Harry reaches for it, angling it up and lowering himself down to rub the head of it against his slick hole. 

“Harry,” Nick moans, a little in awe, suddenly overwhelmed by the need to come, to get his cock inside Harry. He grabs for Harry’s hips, fingers pressing in tight and pushes his hips up until Harry presses his fingers against his cock just right and he nudges inside, both of them groaning. Harry leans forward, hands planted on Nick’s knees, sinks down on Nick’s cock all the way, squeezing so tight and hot around him that Nick feels like he’s shaking. 

“Christ,” Nick pants. It’s a sight to behold, the long muscle of Harry’s back, his broad shoulders, his pale little arse split open, taking Nick’s cock in. Harry starts fucking himself in earnest, working his arse on Nick’s cock a little clumsy and uncoordinated but Nick forgives him since he’s just come and it feels fucking amazing anyway, Harry’s arse clenching tight on him. Nick tries to thrust up into him but Harry has him pinned down pretty good, sat on his hips and his hands pushing his legs down heavily against the bed. Nick doesn’t mind, he was supposed to be having a lazy lie in anyway, seems only fitting. 

He holds onto Harry’s waist, tries to help him set a more even pace but it doesn’t matter because he’s coming before he knows it, fairly arching up off the bed to bury his cock deep inside Harry as he groans it out. Harry stills, shuddering, waits until it’s over and then wiggles his arse a bit, making Nick hiss and push at the small of his back. Harry laughs and eases off him, and then falls back onto Nick’s chest. 

“Oof,” Nick says through a faceful of curls, and Harry reaches up blindly to pat his cheek, squirming around until he’s comfortable. “You’re heavy, y’know,” Nick huffs and Harry rolls off him onto his stomach, hauls himself half draped over his chest and smiles brightly before he presses a kiss to Nick’s shoulder, and then his mouth.

“Didn’t seem to think so when I was sat on your cock,” Harry mumbles.

“I did, just couldn’t talk, air was all squished out of me.”

“Heyyy,” Harry pouts and nuzzles his face into Nick’s chest. Nick brushes his hair back and presses a kiss to his forehead. Harry hums happily. “Guess we can stay in bed today.”

“Hm, no I think I’m ready to get up now,” Nick says brightly and Harry makes an affronted noise. He pinches his waist as he winds his arms tight around him to hold him there. Nick lets him, more than happy to accept the compromise.


End file.
